


The Martin and Lewis Writer's Group

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [14]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin & Lewis, Martin and Lewis, The Rat Pack - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: Sorry it's not a fic but this seemed like one of the best place to advertise this.





	The Martin and Lewis Writer's Group

So yeah, this isn't a fic but an invite to a discord server I made a while ago. It's a place where all the Martin and Lewis writers can fuel each other and help. I feel that it will keep the fandom's writing alive. And it's not just for writers, fans can go behind the scenes of their fav fics.

Here's invite link:  
https://discord.gg/5UkP2Gb

See you there!


End file.
